Random Oneshots!
by brazzette
Summary: My collection of oneshots,'cause I'm too lazy to start a new story ntains some Tadase/Ikuto bashing no offense!I love them both! Random experiences with my friends,and even a day on FB!A lot of OOC-ness,but what did you expect?Lol...enjoy! :D
1. lil' Miss Tadagay

**A/N: HELLO! These are just a bunch of random oneshots I thought of when I couldn't sleep and my iPod ! Some may be really crappy!Also,if you would take it to deep offense that I made Tadase kinda gay-ish,then just skip chapter that I mind my haters,my haters make me feel special.I love my haters! 3 ....But I'm just telling you this for your sake,okay? So you have been ,you know my other story: iWantMyMusic...yeah I might not update that for a few more days.I'm so sorry! D'= It's all my dumb teachers fault! She gave us home work and school starts back next week which is so lame! And you know how much I like to procrastinate,she just wants to ruin my holidays =( Evil teacher....lol...so on with the story! P.S. I OWN NOTHING!!!**

**Chapter 1.**

_**lil' Miss Tadagay**_

_**Amu's POV**_

.Hell.

Where was he?! He said come at 4 and it's 7! The bitch! The next time I see him he's dead.

_And speaking of the bastard himself._

"Where the hell were you?!"

"Well hello Drama Queen! Looks like _some-body_ didn't take their happy pills today!"

Happy pills my ass!

"But if you _must_ know,I was on Facebook,updating my look on Sorority Life."

The Hell!

"That's it! Everyone was right! You ARE gay! We're through,Little Miss TADAGAY!!"

Well....this was finally getting fun...

"See ya later..._princess_." and then a totally Ikuto-like smirk appeared on my face.

"You bitch! I am NOT a princess! I am a QUEEN!" **(A/N: I don't own that line either,lolz I gots it from nother awesome fanfic)**

"Whatever..." I muttered then I kicked him in the..uhh..._coconuts_ and went off to find my smexy cat pirate dude.

**THE END!**

**Okay,this one may appeat to be lame,I'm even having second thoughts about it...BUT I ALWAYS wanted to make Tadase gay in front of Amu,lolz. So,please R&R and don't forget to keep looking out for more random one shots. BYESSS!!!!!!!!! =D**


	2. Awkward Chara Experiments

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 2 of my random oneshots! *my own invisible audience claps* Thank you thank you! ANYWAYSS...uhh this one has no Tadase in it! YAYY!! It has Amu,Ikuto uhh....oh! Yoru & Miki! So..shall we begin? And I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 2.**

_**Awkward Chara Experiments**_

**Normal POV**

"Hey Ikuto.." A pink headed girl started.

""Hmm?" A blue headed boy answered.

_Man! Kids and their weird hair colors these days!_

"Uhh...can a chara....uhh...you know...have a baby?"

"Yeah....and _I'm_ the perverted one."

"No! I'm serious!"

"Well...let's ,get one of Amu's charas and go to Ami's dollhouse to have awkward chara 're carrying out an experiment."

"WHAT?! Not _MY_ chara!"

"But you're the only one with girl charas here."

"But........oh nevermind! But if a chara really _does_ get pregnant,you're dead!"

"Yeah,yeah..whatever."

Then Yoru took Miki and they went in Ami's room to her dollhouse to..uhh..you know...and if you don't,read the damn story again!

_Two Hours Later_

"Ikuto...I'm bored!"

"And..?"

"And....uhh....do charas shower?"

_*NEVER let Amu get bored again._

**THE END!**

**Yeah...so...I gots nothing to say...so uhh..R&R!**


	3. Amu's Playlist

**A/N: YAYY! Chapter three! This one's Amu & Ikuto! =DDDD So yeah,I sill don't own anything,and if I did....uhh....then I would be very busy all now. Lol...ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 3.**

_**Amu's Playlist**_

**Ikuto's POV**

Damn it Utau! Why must _I_ make all your deliveries?! Oh well,at least this one's for Amu.

When I got to Amu's blacony,the door was unlocked as usual.I silently made my way into her room careful not to wake her _was_ midnight afterall,who wouldn't be sleeping?

Amu was sprawled out on her bed with her headphones from her iTouch still in her was fast asleep as looked so cute like that! What the hell did I just think?! Thank God no one could hear my thoughts...I hope.I took the headphones out of her ears and decided to look through her iPod,since I had nothing better to do.

She had more than one hundred songs,a little less videos and about twenty particular playlist caught my attention,since it was entitled 'Ikuto'. Okay....that's kinda...creepy,in a totally cute way. Again with these thoughts! Anyway,I opened the playlist and began playing a sing.

_Heh....interesting..._

_The Next Morning_

**Amu's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm you alarm clock! God! How I hated that thing! I sat up and felt something stuck to my what could that be?

_Dear Amu,_

_This is from Utau,as some thank you thing..I don't know I wasn't exactly listening._

_-Ikuto_

_P.S. You know,if you want to hear me play my violin,all you have to do is ask._

How did he-? Then I noticed that my iTouch was on the other side of my room,very close to my balcony door.

"IKUTO!!!"

**The end~!**

**Please R&R!**


	4. Amu's BIG Question

**A/N: Yo~! It's Chapter 5 Baby! I got inspired when I was bored (of course). So enjoy! Oh and I reapeat for like what? The 11th time now? Whatever,I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 4**

_**Amu's BIG Question**_

**Amu's POV**

"Gah!" I sighed in frustration as I flopped back down onto my bed, "I can't do it!"

"Of course you can,Amu-chan!" Ran said as she floated over to my bed. "You just need a little practice!"

"Practice? It's just a simple six lettered question!" Miki argued while looking for hee sketch book. Doesn't she usually keep that in her bag? Oh well.

"Yeah,simple for you!" I retorted. They just simply didn't understand my predicament!

"Relax,Amu-chan!" Dia said from ..I almost forgot about !

"You can do it~desu!" Suu was also helping Miki look for her sketch book.

"NOW! GO! AMU!-CHAN! GOOO!" Ran is definitely gonna make me go deaf one of these all four of them forced me out of my own house! Can you believe that?!

So,after I finally found a certain blue haired pervert,which believe me,is not as easy as it sounds,I slowly went up to him to...uhh....you know! Hehe...

Okay Amu,it's now or never!

"Uh-umm....Ikuto....?"

"Hmm?" He barely even opened one eye! Are his 'naps' so important! Okay Amu,focus!

"W...well....uhh....." Shoot! I knew I'd be nervous! Okay....I'll just ask him! Okay! Good plan,good plan! "Uhh....ssoo...just out of curiosity,umm...where does....your uh..t-tail come out f-from?" Well,at least I did it!

"Huh...so you're interested...well why don't I show you?" He said with possibly the biggest smirk in the world.I knew I shouldn't have done this! He would never let this one go!

"N-no! You...you P-PERVERT!" And then,he chuckled. Oh joy. This is just great. I am sohoho screwed. Curse my charas!

**The end~!**

**Please R&R!**


	5. Facebook Addictions

**A/N: For all you FB adictees out there!(like me) Lol. I do not own Shugo Chara! or Facebook. If I did,there would be more Amuto and less changes.**

**

* * *

Chapter 5.**

_**Facebook Addictions**_

**

* * *

Amu Hinamori** : OMG! Did anyone see how many posers there are of us! :O

Comment | Like

Comments

**Utau Tsukiyomi **Yupp,just saw about over 10,000 for me. Plus all the fake fan pages! So irritating! It's like they're stalking me or something o_O

**Amu Hinamori **Wow...so how do I know this is really you?? .

**Utau Tsukiyomi **My name retard -_-

**Amu Hinamori **Oh right! Lol

**

* * *

Utau Hoshina **is getting ready for her concert tonight~ Wish me luck!

Comment | Like

_12,342 people like this_

Comments

_View all 56,783 comments_

**

* * *

Rima Mashiro **is now friends with **Yaya Yuiki **and **12 other people**

**

* * *

Yaya Yuiki **became a fan of **Deserts **and **5 other profiles**

**

* * *

Ikuto Tsukiyomi **became a fan of **AmuxIkuto (Amuto)**

Become A Fan

**

* * *

Amu Hinamori **- **Ikuto Tsukiyomi**: Ikutoo!!! Do you want your sister to kill me while I'm sleeping!!! D:

Comment | Like | See Wall-To-Wall

_Utau Tsukiyomi likes this_

Comments

**Utau Tsukiyomi **That's right Amu...you better sleep with on eye open tonight ;)

**Amu Hinamori **o_O See what you cause Ikuto?!!! ~.~

**

* * *

Tadase Hotori **became a fan of **I will rule the world! **and **Tadamu (TadasexAmu)**

**

* * *

Ikuto Tsukiyomi **- ** Tadase Hotori**: Haha Kiddy King,my fan page has more fans than yours

Comment | Like | See Wall-To-Wall

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi likes this_

Comments

**Amu Hinamori **Ikuto!!!

**Tadase Hotori **nii-san!!

**

* * *

Amu Hinamori **: Why are there so many pages involving me & - ?! T.T

Comment | Like

Comments

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi **because the fans adore us ;)

**

* * *

Kuukai Souma **and **Utau Tsukiyomi **became fans of **Ramen**

Become A Fan

**

* * *

Kuukai Souma **- **Utau Tsukiyomi**: Ramen later??

Comment | Like | See Wall-To-Wall

Comments

**Utau Tsukiyomi **definitely! You are so going down soccer-boy!!

**Kuukai Souma **HA! You wish Idol!!

**

* * *

Nagihiko Fujisaki **is now friends with **Rima Mashiro **and **3 other people**

**

* * *

Amu Hinamori **is now friends with **Nadeshiko Fujisaki**

**

* * *

Rima Mashiro **- **Nadeshiko Fujisaki**: Mmmhmmm! .

Comment | Like | See Wall-To-Wall

**

* * *

Kairi Sanjou **is back in Japan.

Comment | Like

_Yaya Yuiki and Amu Hinamori like this_

Comments

**Amu Hinamori **Welcome back chairman!

**Yaya Yuiki **WELCOME BACKKKKK!!!!!! 8-D

**Tadase Hotori **Glad to have you back

**

* * *

Ikuto Tsukiyomi **is attending **Amu's Room Via Balcony ** 11 pm

RSVP to this event

**

* * *

Rima Mashiro **- **Ikuto Tsukiyomi**: Stalker much?? -_-

Comment | Like | See Wall-To-Wall

Comments

**Amu Hinamori **o_o 0.0 =0

**Tadase Hotori **...

**Utau Tsukiyomi **-evil glare at Amu-

**Amu Hinamori **What did I do?! TT_TT

**Nagihiko Fujisaki **LOL!!! XDDD

**

* * *

Lulu De Morcef **- **Amu Hinamori**: Hey! How are you?? Haven't talked in a while. Well,I'm coming back to Japan for a vacation,so I'll see you in a few days! Seeya!

Comment | Like | See Wall-To-Wall

_Amu Hinamori likes this_

**

* * *

Amu Hinamori **- **Lulu De Morcef**: Hii!! I've been great,you?? & can't wait to see you!!

Comment | Like | See Wall-To-Wall

**

* * *

Amu Hinamori **I don't chase away my siblings date! Psh,Ami doesn't even date!!

_Amu took the quiz Your Shugo Chara Personality and got the result Utau are a person thats cold and will do anything to get your way, you love to sing and dance because those are your strong points.....you also hate losing, you are confused about your personality, one side of you wants to be good and sing sweet songs that can melt peoples hearts and the other one wants to sings songs that rocks the heart and makes people think you are cool and perfect. Sometimes you admire and care about your siblings so much that you are willing to chase away their dates! Because of that you need the 2 Shugo Charas Iru the inner bad you that likes to break the rules! Eru the inner good girl that sides with justice and always tells you to do the right thing! these 2 will help you find your inner would-be self. Good Luck!_

Comment | Like | Take This Quiz

Comments

**Utau Tsukiyomi **Problems with the result?

**Amu Hinamori **No!

**Utau Tsukiyomi **Good. Now,how the hell do they know so much about me?!

**Amu Hinamori **Stalkers... -_-

**

* * *

Yaya Yuiki **Yaya's not mean!!!

_Yaya took the quiz What's Your Chara Nari? and got the result Lunatic Charm. You are Lunatic Charm! You enjoy being rude to people and are a big trouble maker. People sometimes call you a devil._

Comment | Like | Take This Quiz

Comments

**Utau Tsukiyomi **Why is everyone getting a result involving me?!

**Rima Mashiro **Your famous,deal with it.

**

* * *

Utau Tsukiyomi **YAY!!! =D

_Utau took the quiz What Will Your Guardian Character Look Like? and got the result Yoru. Your guardian is annoying and always complaining about things. He's a little dumb and doesn't know when to stop talking, but over all, he just wants to have fun. He's really caring when it comes to the ones he loves. Its just that he doesn't really express it that well._

Comment | Like | Take This Quiz

Comments

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi **now that's disturbing

**Utau Tsukiyomi **T_T

**Utau Tsukiyomi **Eru&Iru: what about us?!

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi **Yoru: NOO!!!!! TT_TT

**

* * *

Tadase Hotori **...NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TT_TT How could I NOT be a guardian?! I'm the king! THE KING!!!

_Tadase took the quiz What Would Your Guardian Post Be? and got the result not a guaridan,lols. Don't be upset, not a guardian could mean Ikuto you knooww. xD And if you hate Ikuto(which is not very common) it could mean Utau too! ^^_

Comment | Like | Take This Quiz

Comments

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi **That's also very disturbing -_-

**Utau Tsukiyomi **Yep

**

* * *

Amu Hinamori **: Well g'night all FB adictees! Time to go get ready for Utau-chan's concert! =D

Comment | Like

Comments

**Tadase Hotori **good night Amu-chan

**Utau Tsukiyomi **You're so dead after the concert xD

**Amu Hinamori **o_o

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi **Seeya later Amu 3

**Rima Mashiro **Ooh! Finally gets interesting!

**Tadase Hotori **Ikuto-nii-san!!! TT)_(TT

**Nagihiko Fujisaki **xDDD Goodnight Amu!

**Utau Tsukiyomi **-death glare-

**Amu Hinamori **Guys! You're filling up my notifications box!!!!! Dx

**

* * *

The End!**

**Please R&R~!**


	6. IM Trouble?

**A/N: Hola~! I'm back with another random oneshot! -fake applause- Thank you,so anyways,this one is this random convo me and one of my besties had one night/morning on MSN! Lol,we were both being all super high and vain and random! It was very funny! I hope you enjoy our stupidity! I'll be Utau and she'll be Amu,okay? We were bothe completely OOC!!! Enjoy! P.S. I do not own SC! or MSN ot FB.....but I own my bestie....she's mine. Do you hear that,MINE!!!!**

_**

* * *

Chapter 6.**_

**IM Trouble?**

* * *

Status Update: **Amu: **u kno wats best...when u cant sleep and Utau is up talkin to u on IM :)

_

* * *

Utau says:_

yes I know,anything involving me is the best! xD especially when two friends can't sleep =D lol

_

* * *

Amu says:_

hahah...i would only say yess for this time only because rite now ur the coolest person on my buddy list to talk to ..

_

* * *

Utau says:_

lol,right now? i think you mean forever! I'm so cool I make the sun jealous! HA! xDDD

_

* * *

Amu says:_

i have no come backs lol

_

* * *

Utau says:_

HA! no one could beat my comebacks! :P xDDD

_

* * *

Amu says:_

w/e! IMAGINE OH LAME THE OTHERS ARE THEN ...

_

* * *

Utau says:_

yes,they are SUPER LAME!!! xD

_

* * *

Amu says:_

HHAHAH

_

* * *

Utau says:_

lol,thats all I get? how rude! your so rude its unbelievable! your making me waste my typing energy! even now! not cool! lol

_

* * *

Amu says:_

hmm..ok for everything u jus sed lol

* * *

Status Update: **Amu: **Hmm...so im rude now...but i ask a question and they REFUSE TO ANS. ME ....whos the rude one now...no mentioning any names .. UTAU!!!!!

_

* * *

Utau says:_

hmm,YES YOU ARE RUDE!!! well,ruder than me! and even if I don't answer,I'll get to it eventually! I'm a very lazy person you know!

and so much for not calling names see,RUDENESS!!!!

_

* * *

Amu says:_

oh well i got nothin lol

_

* * *

Utau says:_

and I know you got nothing,'cause its very hard to challenge my coolness =P

_

* * *

Amu says:_

well u cant challenge my hottneesss ahahahah

BEAT DAT!

YEH I TAUGHT SO!

MMMHHHMM!!!

_

* * *

Utau says:_

& you can't challenge my awesomeness! I'm so awesome hott people turn into ice cubes by just staring at me! HA BEAT THAT SUCKA!!!!

& MMHMMM 2 u 2!!!

_

* * *

Amu says:_

OK SO NOW UR SAYING IM COOL...WELL I COULD DO WILL THT

_

* * *

Utau says:_

Yeah, your cool cause I'm HOT & AWESOME!!!! IN YOUR FACE!!! COOLNESS SUCKS!

_

* * *

Amu says:_

BUT BEFORE U said tht u were cool

_

* * *

Utau says:_

WELL NOW I'M HOTT!!! Beat that! My temperature is changeable! IN YOUR FACE!!!!!

_

* * *

Amu says:_

ahh..i c...but whos the one thT gets a bf....AND IS IKUTO!... YEH...I THOUGHT SO

_

* * *

Utau says:_

Yeah,yeah,BUT I DON'T WANT IKUTO! SOHA! so you stay with your make believebf,while I stayy with my hottcoolness&awesomness!

_

* * *

Amu says:_

ur doing good at ur imagination thinking...if tht makes any sense lol

_

* * *

Utau says:_

lol,well in my imagination thinking it does,& i'm doing GRRRREAT!!!! =D

_

* * *

Amu says:_

mmmhhhmm

aye,hold on,MSN bein all gay D:

_

* * *

Utau says:_

sure sure

_

* * *

Amu says:_

okiiii its fixed nao!

_

* * *

Utau says:_

yeahhhh! & my awesomness/coolness/hottness so fixed your msn! it felt my vibes radiating from my ims! xD

_

* * *

Amu says:_

noooo...i think its ikuto tht fixed it cuz he jus rhaped me aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh1!!!!!!!

_

* * *

Utau says:_

eheh...sure sure,you think what you like,but you can't hide from the truth! I expect a dolphin! or a thank you! LOL

&Wat da faddooodlezzzs! I think he'd sooner rape tadagay!!! XDDD

* * *

Status Update: **Amu: **OH EHM GEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_

* * *

Utau says:_

so did he do it americanstyle? or with a hint of costa rica???? XDDDD

_

* * *

Amu says:_

wat da fillipino!

_

* * *

Utau says:_

hells yeh! fillipino accents are hawt!!!!!!!

_

* * *

Amu says:_

ahahaha..i jus got u excited for nothin AHAHAHAH

he didnt rhape meh

he jus came &&& took me cheez

_

* * *

Utau says:_

I DIDN'T GET EXCITED! i don't even like the dude! & i didn't think he did,so ha!

but he is still MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!

_

* * *

Amu says:_

.... so u do like him

_

* * *

Utau says:_

HELLZ NUUU!!!!!!!!! that dude ish freakin emo!!!!!!!!!!

I luvvs him....but i still hate him

AND EWWW NO!!!!!! nowhere inside me loves him! YUCKK!!!! xP

_

* * *

Amu says:_

bi much?

_

* * *

Utau says:_

much! hun! ;)

_

* * *

Amu says:_

wat the fork!!!!!!!!!!!!! nut like dat u pertard!!!!!!!!!!!! D':

_

* * *

Utau says:_

OMG! did ur fork jus break!!!?? =O

_

* * *

Amu says:_

YEAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ='(

_

* * *

Utau says:_

awwiezz poor u!!

_

* * *

Amu says:_

& i ment bipoler u perv!!

_

* * *

Utau says:_

yeh yeh w/e

_

* * *

Amu says:_

yeh rite!!...i kno u love him deeepp down there!

YOU HART IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_

* * *

Utau says:_

eh? we still on dis piece o bull crap?!

Lol,okay! AND EWWW NO!!!!!! nowhere inside me loves him! YUCKK!!!! xP

_

* * *

Amu says:_

omigoosssee!!! we shud rite a fanfic!!!!!!

_

* * *

Utau says:_

bout wat??

_

* * *

Amu says:_

idk....i was hoping you would kno...

_

* * *

Utau says:_

well who'll know? the dude who I don't love whatsoever? *cough*ikuto*cough*

_

* * *

Amu says:_

i was hoping u would of got the idea cuz i got the idea of making a video lol

_

* * *

Utau says:_

lol well lets think about it and see

_

* * *

Amu says:_

lol

_

* * *

Utau says:_

see,RUDENESS!!! such a short reply! :'( it makes me fake sadness =( lol

_

* * *

Amu says:_

yeh yeh... watever ...like i care!....

so we ritin et?

_

* * *

Utau says:_

see?! first rudeness and now coldheartedness! tsk tsk tsk I'm ashamed!!!!

sure,why not....but not now,I don't like this computer,lol

_

* * *

Amu says:_

well go on tha other comp

_

* * *

Utau says:_

I can't!!!!!!! the other comp is in ikutos miniskirt!!!!!!!!

_

* * *

Amu says:_

wat the tadagay?! where the rima are you?? O_O

_

* * *

Utau says:_

under ur bed =D

_

* * *

Amu says:_

fer realzz?!!!!!

_

* * *

Utau says:_

yepps...go check!

_

* * *

Amu says:_

naww,u'll slap me again!

_

* * *

Utau says:_

naww.....i'm incognito! call me fred!!! =D

_

* * *

Amu says:_

haii fred! did u see utau? i think she went in ikuto's miniskirt....

_

* * *

Utau says:_

well duh! he's hers & your mine and she's yours making tadagay rima's and nagi nadeshiko's and kuukai my foot's!!! =D

_

* * *

Amu says:_

aweshome!!!

_

* * *

Utau says:_

now,back to business!!!

_

* * *

Amu says:_

yup

_

* * *

Utau says:_

lol,see? yet ANOTHER super short reply! hmph!

_

* * *

Amu says:_

im soryy ma'ma ...was this one any better

_

* * *

Utau says:_

a little! and so you admit you must respect me! HA! I'll make sure to be an evil,cruel ma'ma! HAx2!!!

_

* * *

Amu says:_

lol fjknbskjfbnkjgnbkgjfbnkgjnb...i did tht so the message could be long i dont have to be rude ehehe

* * *

Status Update: **Utau: **LIES I TELL YOU,LIESSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you see what you go and do, Amu?! You sent bad vibes to the stupid quiz!!!!! NOT COOL!

_

* * *

Amu says:_

quiz... wat quizz...

_

* * *

Utau says:_

on facebook,one to guess your fave person...and I got....I can't even type it! YOU & YOUR BAD VIBES!!!!!!!

you made me get your supposed bf! EWW! lol

_

* * *

Amu says:_

oooo IKUTO AHAHAHAH

_

* * *

Utau says:_

NOT FUNNY! YOU CURSED THE QUIZ! I'M TAKING IT OVER!

_

* * *

Amu says:_

hmm...i didnt think u would of sed tht

_

* * *

Utau says:_

lol yeah.... xD & MY PAIN AND DISGUST ABOUT YOUR BF IS NOT FUNNY! see,I TOLD you about your rudeness! xD

_

* * *

Amu says:_

riteeee...

_

* * *

Utau says:_

HA! I took it over and got you!!!! 8D IN YOUR FACE!

_

* * *

Amu says:_

lol watever

_

* * *

Utau says:_

yeah!

haha your just mad cuz your curse failed!!!!! EPIC PHAIL FOR YEWW & EPIC WIIN FOR MEEEEE~!!!!!!!!!! =DD

_

* * *

Amu says:_

lol watev

why do u make me wan a fb!!!

_

* * *

Utau says:_

uhh...IDK,its my nature! I'm persuasive! =D LOL

_

* * *

Amu says:_

no dont try tht!

_

* * *

Utau says:_

try what? you want me to defy the natural order of things? xD

_

* * *

Amu says:_

ill get my lawyer for u !!!!!

_

* * *

Utau says:_

HA! What lawyer?! YOU DONT GOTS A LAWYER! & if you do,I'll sue the lawyer! xDD

_

* * *

Amu says:_

NOO!!! nagi ish mai smexy lawyer!!!!! HAH!!!!!!!!!

_

* * *

Utau says:_

le gasp!!!!!! neva!!!!!!! i shall kidnap ur smexy lawyer! & leave u with the miserable ikuto!

_

* * *

Amu says:_

nuu~!!!!!!! curse yew!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Status Update: **Amu: **OHH MYY BEEEPP GO....SSSHHHH!!! ,,,ITS 2 AM......I NEEEEDDD BREAKFAST

_

* * *

Utau says:_

well go eat! & now you're making me hungry! I expect a complimentary breakfast! lol

_

* * *

Amu says:_

yah,green eggs and ham! ht tp://w ns. com/ima ges/dr-se uss-cl ipart-dr-se uss-cl ip-art- green-e gg s-an d-ha m-pi ctur e-1. g if

_

* * *

Utau says:_

yayy! yumm! =D

_

* * *

Amu says:_

aye! send meh sum songs nah!

_

* * *

Utau says:_

stuepz! get ur bf 2 do it!lmao

_

* * *

Amu says:_

fine I will....cuz he just did!! *O*

_

* * *

Utau says:_

really? which song? & which bf? xD

_

* * *

Amu says:_

ahah...so now u see im hott!

_

* * *

Utau says:_

ha! in ur dreams! & I never said that! You even have a bf? xP

_

* * *

Amu says:_

yeh

_

* * *

Utau says:_

yah! stop doubting my intelligence! rude meanie! lol

_

* * *

Amu says:_

hmm...ok

_

* * *

Utau says:_

yeah! 8D I WIN!!!!!

_

* * *

Amu says:_

if kairi goes bungee jumping with me,wa will u give meh?

_

* * *

Utau says:_

hmm...i'll put kuukai's hair in pigtails && cut off all a rimas hair

& I STILL WIN!!!!!!!

_

* * *

Amu says:_

lmao

i'm goin 2 sleep

_

* * *

Utau says:_

no! don't leave me! I'll be bored!

gosh! come nah!!! stay or make a youtube! lol! I get bored!

_

* * *

Amu says:_

ahahahahah

APRILS FOOLS!!

IM JUS KIDDING IM NOT GOIN

_

* * *

Utau says:_

We're not in April! xP lol

no wait! WE ARE! LOL

_

* * *

Amu says:_

YEH WE ARE..

_

* * *

Utau says:_

Yeah,I just saw,lol

* * *

Status Update: **Utau: **is not tired yet! But I'm hungry! I'm still waiting for my meal Amu!! You'll starve me to death!

_

* * *

Amu says:_

my meal WAS death

_

* * *

Utau says:_

evil,evil meal!

* * *

Status Update: **Amu: **ILL CLOSE MY LAPTOP..PUT IT AWAY..LIE DOWN....STRETCH....THEN SAY.."OH WAT THE...I BET UTAU STILL ONLINE "AND GO RITE BACK ON MY LAPTOP

_

* * *

Utau says:_

have fun with ur stretch!

_

* * *

Amu says:_

oh i will,i got yoru! 8D

_

* * *

Utau says:_

NUUU!!!!!!!! YORU,DAICHI,RYTHM & MIKI ARE MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_

* * *

Amu says:_

nawww there ami's!!!!! she spit on them!!!!!!!!

_

* * *

Utau says:_

eww! that's grosser than pepe's poop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_

* * *

Amu says:_

kusukusu is gonna murder u fer trhat joke! XD

_

* * *

Utau says:_

oh blah!

_

* * *

Amu says:_

i g2g,tex me in 12 secs XD

_

* * *

Utau says:_

XD ok.....i will tex u at an ungodly hour later this mornin if ur not wakin,eh! or i will bombard ur house & reclaim yoru! SO HA!

_

* * *

Amu says:_

blah blah blue!

_

* * *

Utau says:_

purple!

_

* * *

Amu says:_

orange~

_

* * *

Utau says:_

red!

_

* * *

Amu says:_

aye! look u seriously texted me!

_

* * *

Utau says:_

yeppers

_

* * *

Amu says:_

g'night! seeya when u bombard meh house! =D

_

* * *

Utau says:_

night! 8D

**

* * *

The End!**

**I hope our stupidity entertained!**

**Who do you think won that argument? *cough*me*cough***

**Why did we bash on the smexcii cat so much? Eh...we were bored...**

**I really do think Fillipino accents are super hot!**

**Yes,we do substitute some bad words with character names, who here was the most OOC? Lol,tough decision...**

**I was high on chubby,& she was drunk on...well just drunk XD**

**Please R&R!!  
**


	7. Sisters

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

**Chapter 7.**

_**Sisters**_

_**

* * *

Yaya Yuiki **__has listed __**Rima Mashiro **__, __**Amu Hinamori **__and __**Utau Tsukiyomi **__as her sisters._

_Comments_

_**Ikuto Tsukiyomi **__Now I'm scared o_o_

_**Utau Tsukiyomi **__Don't worry Ikuto,it's not like we'll attack you,kidnap you,tie you up and stuff ice up your nose_

* * *

"Okay,you guys ready?" asked Utau.

"Yup!" answered Yaya,bouncing with excitement.

"This is gonna be awesome!" exclaimed Rima.

"Let's go!" said Amu.

* * *

"Oh Ikuto~" said Utau in her sweetest I'm-so-innocent voice while she tiptoed into his room.

"What?" he asked,annoyed that he was woken up from his nap.

"...DIE SUCKA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs,signaling the other three teenaged girls to rampage into the room and jump on top of poor Ikuto.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ikuto said while struggling to get Yaya off of his foot.

"What do you think? Getting rid of our boredom!" replied Amu with the biggest grin on her face.

Soon Utau came with some rope and the four girls managed to just barely tie Ikuto up.

"Time to go!" called out Rima.

The girls managed to get Ikuto into a car,and now they were driving off to who knows where. Poor Ikuto was too scared to speak,considering Utau had her oh so famous, 'Talk and you'll die' expression on.

* * *

When they finally got to their destination after what seemed like a lifetime,Amu and Rima dragged Ikuto out of the car,carrying him to Rima's house. Once they were inside,they literally through Ikuto into the nearest closet,and went to go get the buckets of ice. Once they came back,Yaya took the liberty to stuff the ice up Ikuto's nose,until it just couldn't go anymore. Luckily for Ikuto,he could still breathe through his mouth. Then the four of them lugged him up the stairs into the guest bedroom and locked him in the closet.

"Hmm...now what?" asked Yaya.

"I dunno....how about we go for smoothies!" suggested Rima. All of them quickly agreed and they all headed off,forgetting about their little hostage.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"So...they got you too?" Kukai asked Ikuto while Tadase,Nagihiko and Kairi untied him.

"Yep."

**

* * *

The end!**

**Please R&R!**


	8. The Nile River,Girl Style!

**A/N: Heyyy! I'm back! :D Anyways,this was a little story me and two friends did in my book during Social Studies. I was working on my project on Ancient Egypt,then got bored and found and unfinished sentence in my note book,lol. I'm Amu,and my two friends are Rima and Yaya in this,meaning they are all in the same grade. Enjoy! :D I DO NOT OWN SC! OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**Chapter 8.**

_**The Nile River,Girl Style!**_

* * *

Amu,Yaya and Rima were in their class room,working on their Social Studies projects like the good little students they are,that is..until Yaya got bored.

"Guysss,I'm bored! Can we do something?" she asked.

"Like what?" replied Amu,looking up from her encyclopedia.

"I dunno! Oh! Let's look through your notebook!" Yaya exclaimed with a big grin.

"Sounds like fun." Added Rima while grabbing Amu's notebook.

"H-hey!"

* * *

After flipping through a few pages,Rima and Yaya eventually came to Amu's information for her project about Ancient Egypt. They started to read and noticed an unfinished sentence. Smiling evilly to herself,Rima grabbed her pen and began scribbling down something. When she was finished,she gave it to Yaya to read out loud.

"Here,read it." She said,or ordered.

"Okay! Hmm,let's see.. The Nile River flooded its banks each year. The flooding started in July,when the rivers dried up." When she was finished reading,Yaya started to crack up.

"Really Rima? Flooding started when the rivers dried up?" questioned Amu.

"Sure,why not?" Rima replied.

"Oh! I got something!" exclaimed Yaya while grabbing the book. After scribbling down some more,she let Amu read it.

"The Nile River flooded its banks each year. The flooding started in July,when the rivers dried up. And geese flew away,then butterflies began to make babies to repopulate the butterfly world."

"Geez Yaya! You are so sick!" remarked Rima.

Soon,Amu was hit with a creativity spark,and thus their story was born. By the end of the class,the three friends were cracking up over their 'master-piece'. They decided to read it for Kukai and Nagihiko.

* * *

"Hey guys!" greeted Yaya.

"You have to hear this!" continued Amu.

"Uhh...okay." replied Kukai,looking a bit confused.

"Okay,I'll read," said Rima, "Nile River flooded its banks each year. The flooding started in July,when the rivers dried up. And geese flew away,then butterflies began to make babies to repopulate the butterfly world. When the butterflies repopulated their world,humans hatched out of their eggs,but snakes killed them,which meant their remaining bones created an army of bones and earwax. From that army,they,the bonies(which they often called themselves),decided to eat math and then the evil math teacher,Medusa,popped out (POOF!). And all of a sudden,the bonies dropped dead because she was so ugly. She chuckled with laughter and said, 'Math for EVERYONE!' Which brings us back to the flooding. The fields filled with extra salty butter and the plants grew into bread. It then rained popcorn and hailed jellybeans. The Egyptians took off their loin cloths to catch the jellybeans,then they realized that they were naked. And then the she-egyptiles went like 'OMG!'. The police women caught them and made them dance naked for everyone. They all looked away because they were so jiggly. Then a random dude came (with clothes on) and hair that looked like a chicken's backside **(cough-Sasuke from Naruto,lol) **. The dude stuck the police woman with a man's stick pin (see pg. 503 in encyclopedia P). The police woman made him take off his clothes and do the same dance. That brings us back to Medusa and the plumbing problem (after she said her line,she clogged up the toilets and made them smell NASTY!). The only man brave enough was Kukardo (Kukai). He ended up half dead on the floor while he reached for the air freshener(Febreze **do not own**) ,and bravely sprayed it,making life easier and fresher for all of us. THE END!...or is it?"

* * *

The two boys remained speechless for a while,until Nagihiko spoke up.

"Um...wow. You guys must've been really bored."

"We were." Replied Amu.

"So Kukardo,what do you think?" asked Yaya with a small giggle.

"It...was...AWESOME! Kukardo? What an awesome dude! 'The bravest man',I like it!" exclaimed Kukai while jumping from his seat. Rima,who had been gulping down her water after reading such a long story,started to laugh,causing her to almost choke.

"Well don't worry! We'll make a sequel next week!" remarked Yaya while bouncing.

"Oh joy." Said Nagihiko,slowly walking away from his group of psycho friends.

**

* * *

**

The End!

**I hope you liked our weird story! LOL**

**But we never did do the sequel,oh well!**

**We really do call our math teacher Medusa,lol...SHH! xD**

**And someone really did make our bathroom stink at that point in time,but it was a student.**

**And a brave boy really did spray Febreze.**

**Uhh...I guess that's it...**

**Please R&R! :D**


End file.
